A Celestial gaze
by lunar and solar girl
Summary: A lone girls gaze looks at the forest , a full moon up until the sky with both sides wolfs, up until her legs and whispers "Will I ever have friends, family or even a lover" Then turns away from the beautiful view, she see's with the wolfs. She see's them whimper but she smiles and pet them on the head gently and slowly walks away from the view. (adventure romance,humor!)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there! I'll hope you enjoy this story.**

**Why: Hmmm… my friend asked me too wright another story while I was busy with a another story, but anyways enough with the talking continuing on!**

**And I don't own Fairy Tail~ Except my story and the maybe oc's !**

*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*

At the Heartfillia mansion. Two women were playing, actually a women and a child. They were Lady Layla and Lucy Heartfillia. They both looked a lot at each like they both had sun golden hair and had chocolate brown eye's except that Lucy's eyes were a bit softer and still had a childish twinkle in them. "Mama?" An eight year old Lucy said "Will I ever have any other friends? family or even a prince charming?", '*Giggles* Dear little Lucy, of course you will' Layla replied back.

Then Layla had an idea for Lucy and when she walked away something tugged her skirt. She slowly turned around to see Lucy, with her bangs before her eye's "Mama… you won't leave me to like Ms. Spetto did right?. Layla looked a bit bewildered but then softened her gaze and bent down to hug lucy when she did it she softly whispered : 'No, of course I won't I'll always be with you right here.' And Layla gently pointed to Lucy heart and then to her nose. Lucy giggled and ran a few inches away from her mom, stuck her tong out and said "You can't catch me nu-uh-uh-uh.' Layla chuckled and went to catch her. After that Lucy became excited and happy once again, but didn't know what horrors still laid to face her. . .

A few months later.

"Why mama? Why must you have left us?" Lucy sniffed "You said that you'll always be here right? Right . . . ". Lucy bursted out of tears, while looking at her mother's grave stone. Lucy stayed there almost till midnight crying and talking until a maid persuaded her to come back home with her, to the big mansion. As the maid slowly walked towards the Heartfillia mansion, she shook her head when she saw lucy looking sad and sniffing. The little lady was so nice and caring just like her mother *sigh*,the master on the other hand was nice. . But there was something she couldn't place her finger on, he was too strict and intimidating.

The maid saw a bunch of maids pitting little Lucy, she understood them and slowly went to Lucy's bedroom. Lucy on the other hand didn't want their pity "She could handle herself, thank you very much" She added in her thought. And when the maid left Lucy she walked to the door and put her ear on it. So that she could hear if no one was near her enough, for her to start crying. She was tough on the outside but inside. . She was breaking again. She just wanted her mama and nothing else, not a person nor money, even not her own father, "Father!" Lucy thought. As she walked to the door and raced for her fathers and *dead* mothers room. She could still remember the fresh memories that were there. Like when she was scared and came to their room with her favorite doll or 'sister' as she said. She looked around to see if there were any maids and she took a peek into the door her eye's widened. When she saw her father deep in work but moaning. She was right to her father's side and went to shook him but when she looked up to his smiling face, he gave Lucy a cold glare. Lucy was getting scared, "Did I do something?" she thought. She duck her head and looked at her feet, as if they were the most interesting things she ever saw. 'Go to bed!' Her father said in an icy tone, Lucy looked at him tearfully but he waved his hand dismissively and went right back to work. Lucy slowly walked outside the room and closed the door before she leaned on it, "Maybe maybe. . .things will get better on my birthdays, I hope?" She answered lowly.

And after a few weeks Lucy was excited to see her 9th birthday that was almost there, maybe she could make an onigiri (rice ball) for her father. He was always so busy with work that he can't be with Lucy. She went to the kitchen and asked a few maids to help her with the onigiri. When the maids asked why? she just said that it was a secret~. When she was done with her rice ball she placed it in the refrigerator and waited for the next few weeks. When her birthday came, she went to the refrigerator and saw that the onigiri was looking purple. She was slightly shocked and with the educated mind of hers, everything looking purple is poisonous. The question is. . . how did the onigiri turn purple? Then lil Lucy face palmed ,of course! something that's in there for weeks isn't good. "Now I need to make a new onigiri " Lucy said disappointed.

Lucy got to work and when she was done, she grabbed the seaweed and made it into two dots for the eye's, "And a smile" She mentally added. When she was done, she was satisfied with it. "I hope it makes papa smile!" She said determinately. She walked to her father's work room and put the onigiri on his table, "Father father! look what I made for you!" Lucy said excited. 'Lucy' Her father said in an icy tone, that made her flinch 'Don't we have maids for this!', "Well yes father but today is my bir-" Lucy was cut off by her father "NO! young lady's like you, shouldn't be making food" He yelled and grabbed Lucy's onigiri and threw it a few inches of her feet away, Lucy widened her eyes, the onigiri she worked her heart out! Now lay motionless on the floor with a frown. 'Out!' Her father yelled. And Lucy went out of the room. . . disappointed, shocked, angry but most of all sad. . . "What did I do to father to make him, so angry?!" Lucy whispered. She walked away from the room and in another room saw mama key's . Her mother's key's!? Lucy saw that a red ribbon surrounded the key's . ~Happy Birthday Lucy~ was written on the paper that held the ribbon, Lucy smiled so her mother was still here. Somewhere but here. And that night when Lucy said that the stars were sparkling in sky, like her answer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again **** and also thank you for those that reviewed **

**Why: Hmmm… my friend asked me too wright another story while I was busy with a another story, but anyways enough with the talking continuing on!**

**And I don't own Fairy Tail~ Except my story and the maybe oc's ! **

**and for the reviewers!**

**dragonroses- thanks' again even though I already said (or typed) it.**

**GoldenRoseTanya- I know right! but It will all get better soon… or not…. You'll never know, hihi just kidding and thank you for your review!**

*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*

Lucy sighed and looked it up again "what the ?" She whispered. `Is this what they meant` She thought . _**Suitor : . . . . **_

_**1. A man who is courting a woman.**_

_**2. A person who makes a petition or request.**_

_**3.. A person or group seeking to purchase controlling interest in a company.**_

`What!` Lucy almost screamed,' A suitor that courts `women`, I am a nine-year old girl! What does father think he's doing.' She stomped out of the giant library and headed to the maids courter, she inwardly sighed, what she does for her father. But she wouldn't dare be disappointed, because even though she was going to fight for her freedom and wouldn't let anyone take it. As she was at the courter she heard whispers "Poor Lucy. .", "Yes.. and did you heard of the suitor", "No!? But please do tell" ,"You see the suitor is. . ." Lucy stepped into the maid courter and immediately everything went silent. Lucy shook her head at the gossipers, but still acknowledged them and everyone else. Here she actually found out of this so called suitor, oh she couldn't wait for the 'pranking' to begin..

3 weeks later.

"Lucy~ Darling" A fat man said. Lucy looked around looking for a place to set her so called prank, she got used to the suitors they almost came every day. But she was ready for them and used her 'cute' charm to pursued them to do things you wouldn't expect of a 'lady'. "Oh Bob~ would you like to have some red grapes, please~" She said before he could talk further. He nodded annoyed but walked away and sat near a fountain. Lucy smirked and ran happily to the kitchen, to get the spiciest pepper in whole magnolia; They look like grapes but a little bit smaller but if you had one your eye's would almost dry out and you would scream for water BUT if you had a handful well …. *evil smirk* let's say you wouldn't dare try…. Lucy was walking back with a bowl full of them. The man named 'Bob' looked at them greedy, and with his fat hand, grabbed a handful of them and swallowed them all in one bite. Lucy turned around and giggled evilly. She nonchalantly walked back to the kitchen until she heard a voice of a man- or more like a screech. She laughed and bumped into one of her favorite maid, Maria " Mistress Lucy!? What are you doing here? aren't you supposed to be with your 'suitor' " Maria said and emphasized at the word suitor. Lucy just whistled innocently and went to walk away, before Maria could ask more questions. But before she could she was dragged to her father's office. "Ugh! Never going through the lecture again" Lucy exclaimed tired. " *Giggles* That what you always say and Mistress Lucy, can't you just listen to your father and help him pick a good suitor for you?" Maria tried to explain, but as always it didn't work. 'What! Not you to Maria, don't you think it's a little strange to pick a suitor for a nine-year old?!' ,"Umm.. well yeah but-" Lucy interrupted before Maria could explain 'Maria look!'. Lucy finger pointed to the beautiful garden, Maria was confused. How did she not notice the environment change around her? Lucy eyes sparkled of mischief. Maria giggled `Of course` She thought ` It was Lucy`.

Outside Maria's thoughts "Lucy you know that it is strictly forbidden, to go to the garden in the forest", 'Oh~ please Maria, just let me play in it. I never ever been in to it and I promise you that I'll never go back to the garden again oke?'. Maria sighed but did what Lucy asked her and said stern "Lucy remember! You don't go out of the garden, until I'm back oke!", "Fine, fine you can go then" Lucy answered, while she was looking at the nice flower field. Maria walked away not before looking one last time at Lucy somehow she had a bad feeling when she left the mistress alone.

'Yay! Yay I'm finally in the flower field" Lucy cheered. Lucy looked around and went to pick some flowers. `For mama's grave` She thought excited, yet a little bit sad that she couldn't pick flowers with her mother. As she was picking the flowers for her mother's grave, she saw a faint light ahead of her and slowly walked towards the faint light. It was a flower she had never seen before not even in her books! It was a white colored rose with slight swirls of blue, pink and shined a bit yellow. 'Huh?' Lucy said 'Why is there such flower here? Isn't there a-' Lucy was interrupted by the sound of rustling bushes. Lucy looked scared for a moment and hesitated first to look up but she did it anyway, when she looked up she saw wolf-like eyes watching her.

She gasped and held her breath for a moment, `a wolf is standing right in front of me, a wolf is-` Echoed her train of thoughts. She looked up again, to see if the wolf is still there but it disappeared. Lucy was a bit disappointed, it was a beautiful wolf it had light blue fur and deep brown eyes. Lucy shook her head, `What was I thinking` she thought `A wolf would never….' She stopped her thoughts, when she saw the wolf looking at her, like she would follow her. Lucy hesitated but after a few minutes, she followed the wolf. Lucy gave the wolf a big smile and was walking next to her, the wolf looked startled for a second but gave her wolf-like smile in return. After a few hours they were in the deepest part of the forest, the wolf looked around and started to go but when Lucy tried to follow her; The wolf snarled and stayed like that, until Lucy was back at the place she stood. After the wolf was gone Lucy got kind of bored, until she heard faint screams like "Igneeel! Igneeeel! Igneeeeel!" Lucy looked around to see a boy with pink hair?! She saw the boy screaming the name, until someone came and dragged the boy. She heard their conversation even if she knows that spying isn't good "Natsu! Come on you foster 'father' " ,'But gramps what if-", "I don't want to hear you know, that he isn't here and-" The next thing Lucy knew was that the boy was looking at her intently. She blushed a bit under the heated gaze but gasped slightly as she saw the 'Natsu's ' eyes they were onyx and the unruly pink hair made him look cute? At the other hand Natsu looked at Lucy he blushed only slightly though! This girl looked nice but frowned a bit at her clothes they were a little thorn up. What he really liked was her eyes it looked like they had a sparkle in them, he slightly grinned and said his name out loud oblivious of Makarov. My names' Natsu, Natsu Dragoneel. Makarov looked at him with a weird look but he didn't see it, Makarov looked around him to see if anyone was here but saw nothing. Makarov sighed and was about to say something, until a loud howl interrupted him. Makarov's eyes widened at the sound and quickly dragged Natsu with him out of the forest, Natsu looked annoyed that Makarov dragged him; And was about to comment something until he saw a fearful look in his eyes, that made Natsu go silent started thinking what was wrong with him? Natsu casted one last look at the girl, she smiled and said Luigi? No he thought Lucy! Lucy Heartfillia, He gave his last grin to her and let gramps drag him.

Lucy sighed, at the retreating form of the little man and Natsu, She quikly walked back to the spot she was and wondered `What was that noise all about?'

*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*

**Hmm.. Yeah what was that howl all about? Ehe. . . that you'll find out in the next chappie and finnaly Lucy and Natsu meet! But what will happen to Lucy,why was Makarov so scared of the howl (Tip: W….) What has this all to do with the flower! Eh… Whoops… forget I said *^* and Review!**


End file.
